


we'll be just fine

by handprintonmyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Love Confessions, true north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handprintonmyheart/pseuds/handprintonmyheart
Summary: She’s knows its coming. She’s known for a while now. This all-consuming desire and love has been brewing for so long but she’s so scared. She knows what it means to love someone in this life. That with her love comes death and so much pain. But she’s scared that she’s not going to have any time left to say it. The world is about to end again and she knows this might be their last chance. She can’t bear to separate from him again without him knowing how she feels.So she dives in just to let it be said, not knowing if she’s ready.





	

_Another pin pushed in_

_To remind us where we’ve been._

_And every mile adds up_

_And leaves a mark on us._

_And sometimes our compass breaks_

_And our steady true north fades._

_We’ll be just fine._

 

 

 

 

She’s knows its coming. She’s known for a while now. This all-consuming desire and love has been brewing for so long but she’s so scared. She knows what it means to love someone in this life. That with _her love_ comes death and so much pain. But she’s scared that she’s not going to have any time left to say it. The world is about to end again and she knows this might be their last chance. She can’t bear to separate from him again without him knowing how she feels.

So she dives in just to let it be said, not knowing if she’s ready.

 

 

 

 

_Time moves slow_

_When half of your heart has yet to come home._

_Every minute’s adding up_

_And leaving a mark on us._

_I can’t get you out of my mind._

_I can’t get you out of my mind._

_I can’t get you out of my mind._

_I solemnly swear,_

_I swear that I’ll never try._

 

 

 

 

They’re sitting in the dropship. It’s been a long time since either of them have been here but Clarke is just _so tired_ of trying to figure everything out all the time so she leaves for a break. Bellamy comes with her because he’ll always come. He’s always there, right by her side. Her partner, her best friend, her…

He doesn’t think Clarke means to jump right in with it but it’s as if she feels as if she’s going to burst with this knowledge inside her. He doesn’t know it quite yet but her next six words have the power to change everything.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Clarke blurts into the silence.

 

Bellamy staggers for a moment, struck by how blunt she is about it. He could assume she means as best friends or partners or whatever. But he gets it. He just knows exactly what Clarke’s saying.

His heart soars and it aches simultaneously. He feels as if he needs proceed carefully with his next words. This confession of love feels so right but at the same time _he knows_ there’s more to their situation. Because of this intimate knowledge he chooses two words of his own that might hold just as much power. Two words she’d probably never expect.

 

“I know.” Bellamy finally says.

 

Clarke starts to speak, trying, needing to clarify but before she even gets the words out he continues.

 

“I _know_ you love me. I know what you are saying to me right now is that you’re in love with me. And I love you with every fiber of my being. I’m so completely in love with you.”

 

Her face looks stricken. Her eyes well up a bit and it’s as if she never expected him to return these feelings. It’s as if Clarke had no idea just how far he’d go to the ends of this radiation-soaked earth for her. He’s momentarily blown away by the sincerity of her reaction.

Underneath her surprise however lies a very deep-seated fear. One Bellamy instantly understands because _he knows her_. Her heart is so broken it’s a miracle she can even tell him she loves him right now.

It’s this fear that solidifies his next words.

 

“You love me but you’re not ready.”

 

She crumbles a bit at that. Her full eyes start to loose their tears. She avoids his eyes. She hides her face from him but he can’t have that, won’t have her hide from him. Not right now.

Bellamy’s hands move towards her face ever so gently as his fingers cradle her cheeks. He lifts her eyes to match his so he can say his next words.

 

“You’re not ready. I know that because _I know you_ , Clarke. And because I know that you’re not ready I’m going to respect that. Respect you. I don’t care if we don’t have much time left, hell I don’t care if this is the last day we have together. You’re not ready and I’m going to give that to you. Because that’s what we do for each other.”

 

Clarke starts to shake and the tears keep falling but her eyes brighten when she recognizes what Bellamy’s saying to her. Even though they may not have any he’s still giving her time to heal. Time to heal from her dad, from Wells, from Finn, from Lexa. _He’ll give that to her_.

She’s at a loss for words at this unselfish love of his but it won’t matter because Bellamy doesn’t give her a chance to respond quite yet.

 

“One day you’re going to be ready. One day when all of this has past, one day when your heart is finally healed. And when that day comes, I’ll be waiting. Maybe it’ll be in this next month that we have left or maybe it’ll be in five more years when we wake up from this nightmare. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I’m not going to rush this. I’m not going to rush us. Because you’re it for me.”

 

At this Clarke leans into his hands on her face and desperately tries to formulate words, any words to express how much this means to her. How much Bellamy, in knowing her this deeply, means to her.

Again Bellamy fills in her gaps.

 

“You’re not ready Clarke and we might not have any time left but we’ll be just fine. I know that it’s you and me in the end because it’s been you and me since the day I opened this dropship door. Since the day you told me you’d forgive me just like that. Since the day I promised you _together_. And we kept making that promise to each other over and over again.”

 

She’s so overwhelmed with love for Bellamy in this moment. She can’t even keep her eyes open as he finishes up with five last words.

 

“ _You. Are. It. For. Me._ ”

 

Bellamy punctuates these last five words with a kiss to her forehead, her nose, her left cheek, her right cheek, and finally one last kiss to her lips. His kisses are chaste. He doesn’t push for anything more because he knows Clarke’s not ready. But he desperately needs show her the depth of this enduring love for her.

At last he pulls away. It’s agony and it’s perfect all at once. It’s perfect because as far as Bellamy’s concerned the dying world can go fuck itself because this is not the end. This is not the end of their story. It’s just a matter of time.

Clarke’s next words all but confirm this for him. She finally speaks as she goes to lay her head right there next to his.

 

“We’ll be just fine.”

 

 

 

 

_We’ll be just fine._

_We’ll be just fine._

_It’s a matter of time_

_'Til our compass stands still,_

_'Til our compass stands still._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LONG ASS A/N SO ITS AT THE END FOR A REASON:
> 
> So let's get this straight, I'm ride or die Bellarke. I sit there theorizing every goddamn week about the show complete with endless convos with friends and family about the morally grey of it all. I love this demented and beautiful show.  
> But at the end of the day, I'm here at Ao3 most days for Bellarke.
> 
> I've been reading fanfiction for the better part of my life, the last 15 years or so. Started with HP (as all things do) but I've never had the creativity or the courage to write my own. 
> 
> This is it friends. I did it. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Leave me some love if you did, constructive criticism if you didn't. It doesn't really matter though. If it sucked, I can just go back to happily consuming any and all fanfic I can get my hands on. But I wanted to write, just once, to see what it was like. And I just couldn't shake this scene of a possible love confession if we were to get one this season.
> 
> Once again. thanks for reading. If anything I'm giving back to fanfic, a place that has brought me great joy over the years.
> 
> P.S. Title and italicized lyrics are from West by Sleeping at Last.  
> If you don't know Sleeping at Last WTF have you been doing with your life? It's phenomenal.


End file.
